


Rough and Rowdy

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: I bring to you all a gift, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: Pride is here again and Tony Stark still isn't straight and neither is Wolverine. Logan's been away for a while doing 'what he does best which isn't very nice' and comes back to do some things that ARE very nice. To Tony.





	Rough and Rowdy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like rough sex cause that's what is on the way. Also, try to imagine Oded Fehr as Tony and Joe Manganiello as Logan. It works, I promise.

Tony rarely if ever asked where Logan was going, or when he’d be back. The inventor had learned a long time ago that Logan was like a cat, in that sometimes he could be gone for days and then come back like he hadn’t ever left. So life continued as normal for Tony, too.

He was in the lab, focusing on tweaks to better streamline the HUD in his helmet, when Logan reappeared from his trip to WhoKnowsVille doing WhatFuckingEverHeDidBest.

For a man who rarely found a need to try to go into a situation quietly, Logan really could walk rather softly. So when Tony found himself suddenly pinned to the workbench he exhaled sharply and stiffened for a moment until an almost impossibly warm hand slid under and up the front of his shirt, splaying over his abdomen in a touch only one person ever gave. Tony practically melted in Logan’s grasp, while also noticing for the first time he wasn’t even sure how long Logan had been gone.

He moaned low when Logan dug his fingers into the taller man’s middle. Tony pushed back away from the bench just enough that he could turn around to face the mutant. The look Logan flashed at him instantly brought arousal flaring in his gut.

Before he really fully understood the look, Logan was tugging him into a rough, needy kiss that Tony was all too happy to reciprocate. It was only when Logan was expertly dragging him from the workbench and up against a sturdier wall, that Tony noticed the blood on Logan’s jacket. Doing his best not to react to the blood, he did however push the jacket off Logan’s shoulders. With a simple shrug, the jacket dropped to the floor and Tony noted the torn shirt Logan had been wearing beneath.

Another thing he had long since learned was to not ask how Logan’s solo missions had gone. All he wanted was for Logan to actually come home alive, despite doubts that he could even die.

A groan escaped, loud and with desire, when Logan felt Tony’s hands explore the waistband of his jeans before eventually unzipping and unbuttoning them with expert ease. Tony gave a self satisfied smirk as he then yanked to send the pants to the floor, pooling at Logan’s ankles. Though they didn’t sit there long, as Logan stepped out of them then kicked them to the side. Usually Tony would insist on the lab being one of very few places to not have a romp in, but he wasn’t about to tell Logan 'no’ either.

Logan growled softly as he pinned Tony anew against the wall, pressing up against him hard enough that the engineer could feel the bulge that told him exactly how much Logan needed him. Tony grinned, eyes flashing with impish delight. One hand frisked along the bulge before he toyed with the waistband in such a way it made Logan growl again with impatience. But part of the fun was figuring out how quickly he could rile Logan.

It seemed this time the answer was extremely quickly, as a burst of impatience had Logan stripping Tony of pants and underwear then kissing him fiercely. The shirt disappeared after the kiss and Tony shivered, more from being stripped bare than the fact it was a little cooler in the lab than the rest of the house. Though, Logan’s body heat did radiate out enough Tony could feel it easy.

Tony finally yanked Logan’s last vestige of clothing down, fully exposing the man he had missed. He palmed the length, earning a rumbled moan. He opened his mouth to tease his lover but when he did, Logan quickly stifled any words by kissing him roughly enough he felt teeth cut into his lip. Though the little cut was nothing compared to Logan grabbing him and spinning him to pin him against a wall face first so the Lupine’s teeth, so very canidae in appearance and use, sank deep into Tony’s back, close to the shoulder but not enough it could hinder him getting into his suit.

Tony cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Other marks, older and all but one completely healed, made it clear this was not the first bite the engineer had had done to his back. Blood bubbled up and Logan licked it away to earn a sound close to a whimper from Tony. The last bite had been an almost goodbye present before Logan had gone off on the solo mission he had just returned from. Tony wondered idly if he was going to wind up as sore this time. 

Mouth curling into a smirk, Tony wiggled slightly in the mutant’s grasp, pressing back against him in a clear prompt. A low, possessive growl right in his ear made him shiver. Ever since the first time, their first time, Tony felt himself handing control to Logan despite his own clear dominant traits. And despite knowing all the jokes and stereotypes of men in positions of power.

Logan’s grip shifted just slightly, the only real warning before entering the man with a low grunt. Tony gasped in slight pain again then moaned with pleasure, eyes rolling back into his head. Logan’s teeth scraped along Tony’s shoulder then clamped relatively softly on the spot where neck and shoulder met.

“Logan–” Tony rasped, but whatever he was going to say was lost when Logan began his thrusts. Instead a shuddering sigh left his lips. He twisted his hands in Logan’s grasp but the mutant held firm. He pressed himself against the wall a bit more, though his own erection kept him from being completely flush against the wall.

Logan’s tongue laved the spot he had clamped onto before his thrusts became faster and more erratic, losing any kind of predictable rhythm. It sent Tony’s mind reeling. It took him a moment to realize he was gasping out Logan’s name mindlessly, interspersed with a few choice words of begging and profanity.

Logan finally released with a howl that almost deafened Tony but also sent him tumbling over into his own orgasm. Logan rode out the rest of his peak before wrapping both arms around Tony and kissing his neck, surprisingly gently. Tony groaned low out of exhaustion and pleasure, leaning into Logan’s arms gratefully.

Tired but not done with welcoming Logan back, Tony enacted the cleaning protocol (including their clothes being dealt with) then quietly took Logan by the hand to lead him back upstairs. Logan allowed himself to be lead, mind already going through the options for when they got to their destination. Once at the threshold of the bedroom, Logan gathered Tony into his arms to kiss him hungrily. Tony made a sound as close to a murr as he could manage, while his hand teased Logan’s groin again.

Having the layout of the room memorized, Logan took his turn as leader to bring Tony over to the bed. Grinning wide, Tony pushed Logan down on it then climbed on after. He straddled the older man’s middle, giving a teasing wiggle as he did, then leaned in to kiss the mutant with as much need and love as he could muster. Logan cradled the back of Tony’s head, keeping him in place to return the kiss. He gave a very soft nip to Tony’s lower lip then another growl escaped, though playful.

“Mine,” he rumbled, sending a delighted shiver down Tony’s spine. Logan going all possessive always got Tony hard and this time was no exception. Anyone else he would have retreated immediately. But this was Logan, a man who had seen him at his lowest points. Logan, who had been protecting him from behind the scenes ever since Howard Stark had decided Tony was a lost cause and therefore not a 'true Stark man’.

“Yours,” Tony confirmed, slightly breathless. Almost as if to confirm that even more, he slid down Logan’s body until he could kneel between Logan’s legs. With a little smirk at the other man, Tony slipped his hand down the length that had been hardening since they got to the room. Logan arched into the touch despite himself before his fingers curled through Tony’s hair and stayed there as Tony bent to pull the hard, slightly weeping tip into his mouth. Oh yes, he was totally fine with submitting to the stocky mutant if it meant he controlled the other man’s arousal and got to taste it as a reward.

And it didn’t matter how many days or weeks it had been, he always knew exactly how Logan liked it. Tony’s teeth raked down the length, earning a groan and tightening of grasp on his hair. For Logan, the rougher the better. And Tony also enjoyed it when Logan didn’t treat the engineer like he was going to break with a single rough thrust. However, it had taken a number of trysts before he had convinced Logan that he was welcome to use his teeth in the way he wanted, which had resulted in Tony’s throat practically ripped open and yet he had been beyond pleased. Though it had only been later he had realized what it could look like so had covered it best he could. Eventually he gave up and when he had, Logan had decided on using Tony’s back as a chew toy instead. Tony almost liked that better, so everything worked out fine. He still had a very slight scar but it was often covered by his suits (both kinds). Sometimes he caught sight of it in the mirror and would feel his ears burn a little and arousal flare just a bit at the memory of exactly how he had received it.

He realized he had been reminiscing for a while when Logan lightly tugged on his hair. Humming to let the other man know he was 'back’, he then sucked on the length and twirled his tongue around it until finding the vein that drove Logan wild when Tony paid special attention to it. He was pleased this time was no different, as Logan arched up with a needy groan and pulled again on the hair in his large grasp. He couldn’t help a soft chuckle that sent vibrations up the erection and caused Logan to gasp in surprised pleasure.

“More,” Logan ground out, voice tight with need. Tony smirked again before following the order, his mouth slipping backward before he lunged forward to bring Logan’s length down into his throat, and his nose was buried into Logan’s groin hair. The scent of the mutant, blood and sweat, sharp musk and metal, made Tony whine with pleasure. It was a scent all Logan’s own. A scent Tony could never tire of smelling. Logan growled with pure arousal, watching his lover worship the length in his mouth and constricted by his throat.

They didn’t always communicate with one syllable words, usually only when both were pent up from being apart for a while. And Tony noted Logan was relatively gentler than usual, which sometimes happened when he had been doing a lot of killing and wanted assurance his life wasn’t always gory and ugly.

Tony sucked almost desperately on the length that had gone entirely hard from his ministrations. One hand slipped under himself to stroke at his own weeping length in time with the bobbing of his head. Logan writhed under him and panted softly. Tony could see the white flash of sharp animalistic teeth when he looked up to judge the expression on Logan’s face, with splashes of red from his blood and probably a bit of Logan’s too from chewing his own lip from pleasure.

The grip on his hair became painful but not enough to make him cry out. Instead he backed up slightly then clamped his lips firm around the meat in his mouth. His timing was perfect as Logan then released with another trademark howl of pleasure. Eyes closed as he swallowed down all he could of the mutant, shuddering with delight. He rubbed himself to his own, smaller release and sighed around the man.

Once Logan’s mind cleared a bit from his peak, he pulled lightly on Tony’s hair. Tony understood what was wanted so he pulled off of the man and uncurled himself to lean up over Logan to kiss him. Logan moaned at tasting himself on Tony’s lips before returning the kiss happily. He cupped one side of Tony’s face and stroked his cheek with a thumb. Tony leaned into the touch with a smile.

“Behave yourself while I was gone?” The Lupine finally asked in a full sentence since arriving 'home’.

“Hm. Mostly,” Tony answered with a joking smile. Logan returned the smile.

For a while they rested like that, just enjoying being in bed with each other. Tony still wasn’t sure how much time had passed since be had last seen Logan, though he had a rough estimate. No more than a month, given how sore the second to last bite mark on his back felt.

Tony relished every second anyways, heart fluttering when Logan stroked his cheek again then trailed down his spine. Despite Logan’s super healing, his fingers still felt calloused. Tony didn’t mind, though, the sensation was amazing especially on his back and ass. Which was where Logan’s hand stopped. The engineer felt his gut roil with arousal.

“Mine,” Logan repeated, leaning up. Tony sighed with a shudder before allowing himself to be nudged from his spot on top of Logan. As he did, he rolled onto his back, gazing up at Logan with a smug grin.

“Mm. Always been,” Tony said, fingertips exploring a scruffy jawline. Sometimes he regretted all the years they had both tried to hide from the truth, hide from the fact they wanted each other, badly.

Slowly, Logan leaned down and kissed Tony a lot gentler than before. Tony sighed against his lips before returning the kiss. He felt Logan’s hands rubbing down from his waist to his thighs and knew instinctively what was now on Logan’s mind for round 3.

“Please, Logan,” Tony heard himself saying despite not even realizing he was thinking it. His voice was pure gravel from need and desire. As if to entice him even more, Tony spread his legs a bit further and bent them up. Logan watched, unmoving, though Tony could see him getting hard again. He knew sometimes Logan liked to force Tony to beg. To communicate his need verbally and constantly. But right that moment, Tony felt like skipping the begging. He needed Logan inside again. So he would force Logan to need to reclaim ownership of his lover’s ass.

He smirked as he suddenly hit on an idea. He held Logan’s gaze as his hand curled around his own erection. Logan watched, surprise in his eyes.

“Gonna make me do all the work myself?” Tony prompted with a smirk. Even as he spoke he began to stroke himself. Still Logan watched, unable to look away but also seemingly too mesmerized to move. Tony swapped between staring Logan dead in the face down to the other’s hardening cock. Still his smirk did not leave even as he began to breathe a bit heavier.

Just as it seemed Tony really was going to do it all himself, Logan leaned in and stilled Tony’s hand by covering it with one of his larger ones. Their eyes met and Tony let out a shaky breath at the almost feral, possessive, and aroused gleam in Logan’s gaze.

“Mine!” he practically snarled. Tony was about to reply, his mouth dropped open slightly, when Logan shifted to penetrate the younger man almost too roughly. Instead all Tony managed was a squeak of surprise then a loud moan. The inventor loosened his grip on his own erection, prompting Logan to release his hold as well. But that was only so he could re-position his hand to allow for his thumb to tease the tip as he began his thrusts.

Tony momentarily forgot how any of his limbs worked as he lied there and panted, arching up to meet Logan part of the way. Eventually one hand curled its fingers around Logan’s unruly mane while the other clutched at the older man’s mid back.

Nothing Tony could do to Logan’s body was permanent but that didn’t mean he never tried. He raked his nails down Logan’s back, making the mutant growl with pleasure on top of the low grunts of thrusting into the taller of the pair. Perhaps people would expect Tony to “secretly” be into rough sex. He had given up a long time ago in trying to be something he wasn’t and do things he didn’t want to do. He was madly in love with Logan Howlett and wanted to sate every hunger the mutant had, carnal included. He wasn’t shouting it from the roof tops but had decided if anyone ever asked that the truth would out. Logan had agreed that was the correct path, too. 

When Logan bottomed out again with a soft trilling sound in Tony’s ear, the billionaire shuddered as his body went electric. Knowing what it meant when Tony shifted like he did, Logan pulled almost entirely back out before barreling back in. Tony’s grip on Logan was almost desperate as he cried out, nowhere near as loud as Logan could get but still pretty damn loud. 

It took a couple minutes for Tony to be lucid again and when he did snap back, he realized he was mumbling softly. He caught a smirk on Logan’s face out of the corner of his eye and figured he had been mumbling the same thing for a while. 

“Yours. Always, yours.” Even breathless he was adamant. And he meant it, even when he wasn’t in post-coital bliss. They had been so stupid trying to deny it for so long. At least making up for lost time was turning out to be quite the experience money could never buy and any insistence to the contrary would be flatly false.

**Author's Note:**

> How many bite marks does Tony have? About half a dozen or so. Enough to make it clear it's been a while that they've been at it. Eventually Tony finds a way to heal them before they can totally scar but the first few don't leave. :3c


End file.
